The Firsts of the Relationship
by Cellophane Soldier
Summary: This is a story from the Lovelyverse, a fanfiction x-men universe. I only own Kate, through whom the story is told. This is the story of how Kate and Dylan started dating, might go on to include other firsts. T to be safe
1. First Date, Part 1

**I only own Kate. Dylan and Kaja are the OC's of Sevenvoyager.**

First Date

I had already been at the school for about a year and a half. I was friendly enough with everyone, but only had one really good friend. That was my roommate, Kaja Maas. I had a normal routine by now. Get up before everyone else, go on a run, shower, and then eat breakfast with everyone else at the school

Sadly, I overslept. I somehow slept through my alarm and was awoken by Kaja. I didn't have time to go on a run, and I barely had time to shower. I ate breakfast quietly, as usual. I would talk to people every now and then, but I mainly stayed to myself.

I don't know how I made it through my classes that day. I had too much energy and kept tapping my fingers and fidgeting. It had been years since I hadn't gone on a run. I somehow made it through all of my classes and then bolted upstairs. I quickly threw on a pair of running tights and a sweatshirt. It was late February, so it was still pretty cold out.

As soon as I was dressed, I made my way outside. I ran my normal loop through the woods. It looked a little different in the afternoon sun than it did in the morning, but I managed to not get lost. The sun glistened off the lake in a beautiful way, and I was mesmerized by it. I ran straight toward it, where my path joined with another one.

I wasn't paying attention, and ran straight ahead. Almost instantly, I was knocked over. I somehow ended up on top of the person who knocked me over. For a few seconds, I couldn't breath. When I finally got off of the person, I realized that it was a guy. _Great, _I thought sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry," the boy said quickly, standing up, as well. That's when I noticed the tail.

"It's-It's fine," I stuttered out. I stared at his tail for a few moments before switching my gaze to his face. That's when I realized I knew who this boy was. It was Kaja's friend, Dylan. His steel gray eyes bore into my green ones. I had had a crush on Dylan since my first day here, but I had never said more than a few words to him.

"I'm Dylan," he said, holding out his hand. I took it, shaking it slightly.

"Kate," I said.

"You're Kaja's roommate, right?" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said, returning the smile. We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. I started watching his tail again, avoiding looking in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry I ran you over," he said again, his voice sincere. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and then you came out of nowhere."

"It's okay," I replied. "I wasn't paying, attention, either." I wanted to say more to him, just so that we could have an actual conversation. But I couldn't think of anything. Even if I could, I don't think I would have had the breath to. I was still winded from the hit, and being this close to Dylan wasn't helping.

"I-I guess I'll see you in class," I said, starting to run again. He quickly caught up to me and ran beside me. Again, I wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what. We ran in silence for a bit before we finally finished the trail.

"That was a nice run," Dylan said with a smile. It was so dazzling that I almost forgot to respond.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "I do that trail every morning."

"You actually wake up early?" Dylan said, his face a complete mask of surprise. For some reason, I started laughing at it.

"Yes, I wake up early," I said, still laughing slightly. "You don't?" I added, using the same voice and face he had.

"I'm lucky if I wake up in time for school," he said with a laugh, showing off his enlarged canines. I laughed along with him, smiling more than I had in weeks.

"We should do this again sometime," he said suddenly, still smiling, his teeth sparkling in the sun.

"Do what?" I asked, slightly out of breath. He wanted to hang out with me again? I thought I had been really awkward and shy.

"Go on another run," he said with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, sure," I said with a small voice. "I'd like that." _He just wants a running buddy,_ I thought, slightly disappointed. But I shouldn't have expected anything more. He really only just noticed me today.

"Great," Dylan said with a grin, his tail flicking lazily behind him. "I'll see you in class tomorrow!" he said, going off to finish his run.

I stood where he left me for a few minutes, staring at the spot he had been. Had that really just happened? Had I just had a conversation with Dylan Wolf? After I finally got over the shock, I made my way to my dorm to shower.

"Why are you smiling?" Kaja asked the second I entered the room. I hadn't realized that I was.

"No reason," I said quickly, turning away and blushing. I don't know why I didn't want to tell her. I guess I just wanted to keep it to myself for now.

"You are _sooo_ lying," Kaja said with a grin. This made my face grow even redder, and sparks started shooting from my hands. I quickly balled my fists to stop them.

"It's nothing!" I said. I sounded unconvincing, even to myself. "I'm gonna go shower," I said quickly, grabbing my stuff and heading to the showers. I took my time in the shower, going over my run in with Dylan in my head. I smiled to myself, wishing I could relive those moments.


	2. First Date Part 2

**I only own Kate. Dylan is Sevenvoyager's OC**

Chapter 2

When I came back from my shower, Kaja was gone. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before heading downstairs. I sat in my favorite spot by the fire and practiced making it grow and shrink.

"That is so cool," I heard a voice say. I jumped suddenly, causing the fire to grow rapidly and then go out. I turned to see who had spoken, and was surprised to see Dylan.

"Thanks," I said, a smile growing on my face. I quickly relit the fire with my green fire.

We sat in silence for a bit, staring at the fire. Or, at least I was. I wouldn't let myself look at him, so I don't know where he was looking.

"You know the plans we made earlier?" Dylan asked. I had to look at him then. When I met his gray eyes, they bore into mine, but not unkindly. There was a certain warmth behind them that I couldn't quite place or describe.

"Yes," I said. "What about them?" I didn't want to sound too desperate to be spending time with him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do them now," he said, not breaking eye contact with me.

"What, go on another run?" I asked, slightly confused. Why would he want to go on two runs in one day?

"We don't have to run," he said, starting to fidget with his hands, his tail flickering behind him. "I was thinking we could go on a walk or something."

I started blushing and had to turn away from his gaze. "I'd like that," I said quietly. Then again with more certainty. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "I'll meet you by the lake where I ran into you in fifteen minutes."

I quickly ran upstairs and put on some warmer clothes, switching my normal sneakers for a pair of Ugg boots and my sweatshirt for a nicer jacket.

I made it to the lake with only a few minutes to spare. I made a small fire in my hand to keep me warm while I waited for Dylan to show.

A few seconds after our agreed meeting time, Dylan appeared behind me. "Sorry I'm late," he said with a grin that showed off his canines.

"You're not late," I said with a laugh. "You're right on time."

"If you say so," he said playfully. "Shall we?" he added, offering his arm to me. I took it with a smile.

"We shall," I said. He laughed at this before we started walking around the lake.

We laughed and joked the entire walk. I talked more then than I had in a long time.

"Wait here," Dylan said suddenly when we arrived to the spot where we had started. In an instant, he was gone, with only a small cloud of dust to show that he had been there at all.


	3. First Date, Part 3

**I own Kate. Dylan belongs to Sevanvoyager.**

Chapter 3

I stood there for a few seconds, waiting to see what would happen. I was just starting to lose hope that he wouldn't come back, that he had left me there, when I heard a noise like a clap of thunder.

"Sorry it took so long," Dylan said, appearing next to me. I jumped at his voice, causing a nearby bush to burst into flames. I quickly put it out, blushing furiously.

"It's fine," I mumbled, fiddling with the bush so that he couldn't see my red face.

"I brought some food," he said. I turned to see him holding a giant pot. "I thought we could have a picnic of sorts." He had a giant grin on his face, his tail flicking lazily behind him.

"What's in the pot?" I asked, wondering what his idea of a picnic was.

"Chili," he said with a small laugh. "Not very traditional, but it was the first thing I could find."

"It's perfect," I said with a smile, finally looking him in the eye. Staring into his gaze, I wanted to melt with happiness. His eyes were full of warmth, and I could see his smile in them.

"Um, your hands are on fire," Dylan said, sounding amused. I looked down and saw that they were. I quickly extinguished them, mumbling something unintelligible. I thought I heard him chuckle slightly, but refused to look at him to check.

"So, let's eat some chili!" I said, trying to forget my nerves and get this over with before I embarrassed myself even more.

"Alright," he said, sitting down and pulling out two bowls. He put chili into them, filling one with a lot more than the other. He handed me the one with less chili. I accidently brushed his hand when I took the bowl, murmuring thanks. He just smiled at me, holding the bowl for just a little longer than necessary.

For the first minute or so, we sat in awkward silence, eating our chili. We slowly started talking, first with idle chatter. When I was almost done with my first bowl of chili, Dylan was already finishing his second. He ate like he had been starved for weeks.

"How do you eat so much food?" I finally asked as he went back for thirds.

"I have an extremely fast metabolism," he explained. "It's one of the side effects of my mutation."

"Oh," I said, not sure what to make of the information. I started stirring what was left of my chili, unable to finish the rest.

"Are you done?" Dylan asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm done," I said with a nod. He gently took the bowl from my hands, finishing what was left and then setting it down to his empty bowl.

"This was nice," he said with a smile, leaning against a nearby tree and stretching out.

"It was," I said, smiling back and sitting cross-legged in front of him. I started fiddling with a clump of grass in front of me. I shivered slightly, wishing I had worn something warmer.

"You're cold," Dylan said, pointing out the obvious. "Come here. Sit next to me," he added, patting the ground next to him.

I slowly moved over towards him, sitting down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and I felt myself grow warm instantly. I leaned into it slightly, losing all of the awkwardness I had felt earlier. This felt like the most natural thing in the world.

We sat there for an hour or two, just talking and enjoying each other's company. When it started to get dark, we walked back to the mansion. He left his arm on my shoulder the entire time.

He walked me to my dorm, and we stood there for a few moments.

"We should do this again sometime," he said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun."

"So did I," I said, returning the smile. "Are you free on Saturday?" I asked, being bold for once.

"Yeah," he said, eyes lighting up.

"We can hang out again then?" I said. Or asked, really.

"It's a date," he replied with a grin.


End file.
